


Sanctuary

by The_Sexiest_Eggplant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Recovery One, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sexiest_Eggplant/pseuds/The_Sexiest_Eggplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North and Theta survive the Meta’s attack. South does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the RvB Angst War. I hope you guys are enjoying these as much as I am. For those of you who have seen the Recovery One miniseries, this oneshot his heavily based on part 2, seeing as it is just a divergence from the original. This one was requested by @renaroo on tumblr. If you want to send me more requests, my tumblr is the-sexiest-eggplant.

If North’s glazed over look doesn’t tell Washington anything, the absence of Theta certainly does.

“North, are you with me? North!”

The older freelancer snaps his gaze back to the grey and yellow recovery agent. “I, um, yeah. I’m with you, Wash.”

Washington’s expression doesn’t change. “It’s Recovery One now, North. I’m going to need access to your logs and you’ll need to explain everything that happened here.” He follows North’s gaze back to his sister, lying motionless on the floor. “Come on, North. Focus. For her, at least.”

“You’re right,” he mumbles. “We on our way to a new location. We heard about other freelancers being picked off and figured we’d be fine if we just kept moving… I didn’t even realize that anything was happening until I heard South scream.”

“Did you see who attacked her at all?”

“No. I think something scared them off. Maybe they left because she wasn’t who he was looking for.”

Wash gives him an odd look. “What do you mean? She had just as much equipment as you do.”

A familiar pink glow appears above North’s shoulder. “That’s not really true,” it replies.

Despite the nostalgia, despite how much he wants to return to a past where he and his friends would watch the same AI toss simulated fireworks, Wash ignores Theta’s appearance. “I see that all of your equipment is here and functioning. If you’ll excuse me, I need to take care of your sister now. You might not want to want to watch this part.”

North takes a deep breath, “Can I have a few minutes alone with her?”

“You have one.” Wash feels cruel but he knows that he doesn’t have time for a bleeding heart, not with his new line of work.

“Thanks, Wash.”

He doesn’t bother with an answer, just simply walks a bit away. He takes the time to report in, offering the status of the twins and their equipment. As soon as he mentions Theta, though, Command’s tone changes.

“Agent Washington, your mission is now level zero, we need a full recovery of the current incident.”

He doesn’t understand, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Recovery One, please confirm the previous directive.” He remains silent. “Recovery One, please confirm. You're now level zero, you are ordered to-”

“I understand, Command.” He closes the line immediately, taking a deep breath as he looks back at North. The older man is crouched beside his sister, helmet by his side with his head in his hands. Life’s a bitch sometimes.

Wash returns, standing behind North. He’s almost surprised when the blonde man speaks up. “Wash... When you have a twin… you do everything together. It’s awful sometimes. You get tired of the matching outfits and the partner activities, but you’d never want to change that. I know she felt the same way. She always talked about how much she hated being a twin, but I always knew. We both thought we’d always be stuck with each other forever, and we didn't entirely mind that. I don’t know how I’m gonna live without her.”

“Don’t worry,” Wash says as he raises his pistol to the back of North’s head, “you won’t have to.”


End file.
